Sacrifice
by machi-tan
Summary: I couldn't let him die this way, everything he had worked for would be wasted. I wouldn't let that happen to him. That's why I did it. That's why I told the man to kill me instead.   Prequel to Strength Rated for safety


**kk so this is basically a prequel to Strength**

**I wrote it for coli narago and then everyone else who reviewed for Strength**

**I loved reading all the reviews and they made me so happy I hope I didn't disappoint**

**and fyi I wrote this in like less than an hour total and I made it longer because people said they wished Strenght was so here you go I hope you enjoy and please review**

**sorry no beta reader I own nothing etc**

* * *

I looked at the situation, blades at both mine and Ikkaku's necks. Two ugly men standing behind us continued pressuring the swords deeper into our neck without breaking the skin. Seven other men armed with swords, I could tell they were professional fighters from the eightieth district by their stance. One man stood in the middle with some repulsive grin on his face. Our own swords were thrown as far away from us as possible. I couldn't think of a single way to get us both out safely. This truly was an ugly situation.

When I asked what they wanted they responded that Ikkaku had taken some money from them and lost a lot of money in gambling to them. When I turned to Ikkaku to see if it was true he avoided my gaze. I felt my stomach drop.

The man in the middle, the one who was organizing this whole ambush, said the only fair payback was a life. My heart sank. I stared over at Ikkaku; his glare at the man was cold and hard. They were going to kill him. This wasn't the death he wanted. This wasn't the beautiful was he planned to die in battle. This was a cruel and unfair death.

Ikkaku was my only true friend, yes I have many friends, it's my beauty inside and out that attracts people to me, but Ikkaku he was there for me before the Soul Society. We knew each other better than anyone. He could deal with my few flaws, yes I regretfully admit I am not perfect, but I'm pretty close.

I always knew that Ikkaku would die before me but not like this, I couldn't let him die this way, everything he had worked for would be wasted. I wouldn't let that happen to him. That's why I did it. That's why I told the man in the middle to kill me instead.

Yes, it was a fearful way out. Yes, it was a rule of the Eleventh, giving your life for another was cowardly and selfish, but this was Ikkaku and I've broken more than one rule of the Eleventh before.

I could see out of the corner of my violet eyes Ikkaku's shocked, angry, and...was that fear? No, Ikkaku's not afraid of anything. My eyes were locked with the tinny black eyes of the ring leader. I could faintly hear Rui'iro Kujaku's shouts and protest; I ignored him like I always do. I saw the man ponder the situation, and I knew he wasn't going to agree to it, he wanted to torture and kill Ikkaku. He was about to say no, when Ikkaku started yelling at me.

He called me a fool, a coward and a bunch of other things that would have angered and upset a lot of other men, especially men of the Eleventh. I knew Ikkaku was trying to get me mad, he was trying to get me to take back my offer, and I could tell he didn't want to see me die. He cared for me underneath that cold brutal exterior, and I cared for him, that's why I was doing this. Then Ikkaku called me ugly and selfish. I flinched at those words, biting my lip to keep from yelling back. Looking out of the corner of my eyes I met his dark ones. I bet he could see the hurt in them and he knew he had taken it too far. I saw the apology in his eyes and I gave him a faint smile. He knew why I was doing this, and he knew I could be stubborn and wouldn't back down from the offer.

Looking back at the head of the brutes, I could tell Ikkaku's outburst changed his mind, and I knew that luckily Ikkaku didn't. He commented on how touching it was that the 'pretty boy' wanted to save Ikkaku. He asked if I was Ikkaku's 'whore', we both knew that wasn't true, but we were both silent, Ikkaku continued to glare at him the whole time.

Then the bastard had the nerve to walk up to me and he cupped my chin in his hand, but though I tried to fight against it he had a firm hold. He forced me to look him in the eyes, he was uglier up close. Then he began inspecting me like some piece of meat. His hand ran through my silk hair and now it was contaminated. Ikkaku began yelling at him to let me go and stop what he was doing. I noticed the evil glint in the man's eyes before saying that he could just take me in exchange for Ikkaku's depts. How he could always '_use_' someone like me. Ikkaku absolutely lost it when the bastard placed a kiss on my cheek.

I repressed a shudder as Ikkaku began shouting death threats at the man. In response he pulled out a dagger from his back pocket and scratched his chin with it like the detailed death ideas were nothing to worry about. I knew he was going to take me and I was going have to suffer like I used to before I met Ikkaku, and I was alright with that, as long as Ikkaku was safe and alive. I didn't meet Ikkaku's gaze as the man proceeded to say that it would be easier this way. He used the dagger to lift my chin to his ugly gaze once again asking me if I was sure of my decision telling me he could let me go so I could live. I heard Ikkaku's final attempts to get me to change my mind telling me he could get us both out of here, but I knew it wasn't true. So I met his gaze and told him with a firm face I would give myself for Ikkaku.

He sighed saying it was a waste that I would have been better off alive before I felt his dagger dig into my chest. I saw him pull it out of me, my warm blood splattered on my face as he moved the dagger above his head before plunging it into my stomach. It was all I could to ignore the ripping and screaming pain inside me.

Ikkaku was silent the whole time, his face a stone statue but his eyes were different. The usual battle hungry dark eyes were now pained and I could tell he felt useless and guilty. But I felt relieved through all the pain. Ikkaku was going to live. He would live... The pain became unbearable as I let the darkness take over me.

What felt like a second later I could hear someone shouting my name. I could barely hear the forced back sobs. Everything muffled and blurred like I was under water, the only thing that was clear was the pain. That was burning and throbbing and stinging and so man other things I don't want to think about it anymore, so I'm not. I instead tried to focus on the voice that was calling me.

It sounded sad and angry, then I realized it was Ikkaku. I tried to focus and soon I could hear him and see him clearer. He seemed angry and...my vision started to get blurry. I blinked a few times. I could hear him desperately call for me for say something. I couldn't refuse him; I tried to say his name. God my voice sounded so weak.

His face showed relief, as he began to apologies he told me that he never meant for any of this to happen. He never wanted me to get caught up in that. I tried to create some light in this darkness by telling him not to be so upset it was very ugly. He didn't say anything. He just shook his head biting his lip.

I felt everything fading in and out, Ikkaku obviously could tell as well he began shouting at me to stay awake. He said everything was going to be ok. I knew he was trying to convince himself, I wasn't scared I was actually ready for this, death; it was going to be calming and painless. When Ikkaku tried to pick me up pain shot through me, my chest felt like it was on fire, and I couldn't hold back my screams of pain. He gently placed me back on the ground as I began to pant and tried to keep from crying out again.

I could tell I was about to die, I could see black spots in my vision, and the pain in my chest and stomach began to fade, not in the good way. "Ikkaku..."

"Yumi, I'm-"

"Please Ikkaku...don't blame...yourself." Since when did breathing become so hard?

"But Yumi it's-"

"Just shut up...and listen...to me..." Ikkaku nodded and looked closely at me. "I chose..to do this. You need to have a...beautiful death...in battle. Don't let me...die in vain." I saw him nod, and I'll blame it on my spinning vision but I saw tears in Ikkaku's eyes. The tears he was too prideful to shed and I smiled.

I was in so much pain right now but I knew it would be over in a minute. "Goodbye Ikkaku and thank you for everything." I could hear faint protest but the sea of serenity was much louder as I dove into the darkness.

**

* * *

**

**Pretty please tell me what you think and sheres a waffle if you do → #**

**I was thinking about cutting it off at the dash but then I was like no in arguement so if you dont like the part after the dash tell me and if a lot of people are just like 'omg it would have been like better if you like didn't include the stuff after the dash-y thing' then I will take it out **

**but please tell me what you think**

**review or be haunted by a ghost**

**Thanks**

**machi-tan**


End file.
